Quatro
by Hell-Sama
Summary: Uma pequena fic que mostra como ele virou o Quatro


Sozinho. Era assim que ele estava e é assim que ele sempre foi. Trancada minúsculo armário escuro e abafado não tinha mais nada a fazer além de pensar.

Abnegação. Audácia. Erudição. Franqueza. Amizade.

Era o dia anterior ao dia da escolha e seu pai queria que ele fizesse a escolha certa e essa era Abnegação, a facção dos que se doavam sem pensar em si mesmos, uma ideia nobre se não fosse tão extremista: roupas simples e cinzas para todos, cabelos cortados sem ousadia, casa sem adornos e apenas um espelho que deveria ficar coberto, comida sem cor ou sabor, mas o pior para ele era não poder falar o que sentia, algo considerado egoísta por sua facção e que criava um abismo entre ele e o resto do mundo.

Solidão.

Medo.

A marca do cinto de seu pau ardia em seu punho, mas já teria sumido pela manhã na hora da cerimônia. Queria que a sua mãe estivesse viva, apesar de obedecer aos ideais da Abnegação, a sua presença trazia alegria e deixava seu pai menos agressivo. Ele sabia o que deveria fazer, o que era certo e pensando nisso finalmente tomou uma decisão.

Foi acordado pelo pai cedo que batia na porta do armário e depois o destrancou. Arrumou-se na medida do possível, comeu qualquer coisa e saiu de casa caminhando de cabeça baixa enquanto se juntava a massa cinza que ia para o prédio do Eixo. Sua facção foi a última a chegar à sala de cerimônia porque deixaram as outras facções usarem os elevadores primeiro.

Seu pai, como grande líder que era, tomou a palavra na frente de todos fazendo o mesmo discurso que ele tanto o ouvia praticar. Um por um os jovens de dezesseis anos foram chamados para fazer um corte na mão e derramar seu sangue na esfera de vidro correspondente a sua escolha. Não demorou para que ele fosse chamado. Andou confiante e a cada passo que dava inflava se peito e levantava mais a cabeça. Pegou a faca da mão do pai que lhe lançou um olhar significativo. Cortou a própria mão, tinha tomado sua decisão, mas não era a certa.

Seu sangue pingou nas brasas da Audácia.

Ele era corajoso, tanto que olhou fixo para o pai que estava em choque enquanto se encaminhava para o seu novo lugar, sua nova família.

Estava no trem, logo após a cerimônia teve que seguir a sua nova facção correndo e pular no trem em movimento, dois garotos ficaram para trás e se tornariam sem-facções, ele ajudou um outro garoto a subir, um transferido como ele vindo da Erudição. Pensou no que fez, no ódio que se derramava dos olhos azul-escuro do pai, como uma tempestade no mar. Sorriu. Não tinha muitos medos, só conseguiu se lembrar de dois: de ser confinado e de seu

pai. Teria continuado nesse pensamento se o trem não tivesse desacelerado um pouco e os outros começado a levantar, não demorou para que pulassem e logo também foi sua vez, não teve problemas com o salto mas teve que ajudar aquele mesmo garoto da Erudição que havia ficado pendurado na beira do telhado. Sim, eles tinham ido parado em no telhado de um prédio de sete andares em uma região da cidade em que ele nunca tinha estado antes. Os iniciantes se amontoaram em um grupo oposto ao dos mais velhos que o esperavam, dentre eles se sobressaltou Max, um líder da Audácia que ele conhecia de vista por intermédio do pai, ele explicou o que tinham que fazer: pular para o abismo negro que se encontrava do outro lado do prédio. O grupo de iniciados recuou um passo e apenas um tomou a frente: o garoto da Erudição, o primeiro a pular, os outros foram aos poucos, alguns fechavam os olhos, uns caiam como pedras, outros gritavam e esperneavam, mas todos os saltos terminavam da mesma maneira: em um silêncio completo e total.

Foi então que descobriu o seu terceiro medo. Medo de altura, ele mal pisou na beirada do prédio e começou a tremer, se concentrou, respirou fundo, e conseguiu pedir alto o suficiente para que alguém simplesmente o empurrasse, devem tê-lo interpretado da maneira errada, mas funcionou, rindo eles o empurraram com força e ele despencou no abismo...direto para uma rede de segurança cercada de membros da Audácia que o recepcionaram com urros de alegria.

O treino era árduo e seu treinador nada amistoso. Foi em dos dias da primeira fase que descobriu o seu quarto medo. Eric, o garoto da Erudição, arrumou briga com os iniciados nascidos na Audácia e a represália foi cruel: o penduraram no fosso de cabeça para baixo preso somente pelo próprio pé esquerdo, ele aguentou bem pelo tempo estipulado, mas na hora que tentou voltar uma de suas mãos escorregou e quando estava para cair, ele, o garoto da Abnegação, se adiantou e o segurou para que pudesse subir em segurança. O treinador ficou furioso e os arrastou para a sala de tiro onde colocou Eric de costas para o alvo, sua cabeça batia na altura do meio do círculo central onde ele deveria de acertar, sua mão tremia ao segurar a arma e olhar para Eric sem qualquer tipo de proteção e com os olhos cheios de medo, mas firme em sua posição. Mirou e atirou. O furo da bala no alvo tinha respingos de sangue, Eric gritou e caiu no chão, o tiro passou de raspão deixando uma marca rasa na cabeça dele que sangrava muito. Nunca sentiu tanta culpa e desespero por causa de outra pessoa.

Depois de muito tempo treinando ele finalmente entendeu o que significava ser da Audácia. Ele deveria sentir medo e ser corajoso e audacioso o suficiente não para superá-lo, mas sim para enfrentá-lo todos os dias. E isso ele era, por isso era Tobias o garoto dos Quatro medos.


End file.
